Liberate
by Gekkou Hana
Summary: "Because one day everyone reaches their boiling point. Whether it's to explode in madness or finally give in to something they have been craving for a long time. Sometimes one needs to let go and let all their emotions out so that they could grow."


Authors notes: Yea. I still don't own this.

Surprise, surprise I have done it yet again! I struggled with this chapter. I have been looking at my computer screen deleting and typing and deleting and typing over and over again but I think I'm happy with the result. I want to say thank you for the nice reviews and I appreciate the feedback as well. I know, I stink at grammar and how to correctly write but I tried to proof read this as much as I could. Once again thanks for the nice reviews and hopefully you'll enjoy this story

* * *

**Liberate **

In her mind she could not figure out how this occurred. Somehow she ended up on the rooftop alone with him_._ The one who currently had her pushed up against the door, which led to her freedom. All she wanted was to sit outside where hopefully some clarity and fresh air would come to her. Instead she found the person she tried to avoid for a week. The next thing she knew she was being pushed back up against a door and this familiar position made her think that everything must be just a delusion caused by being overcaffinated. Their bickering continued from their last encounter.

"You're a liar." Her warm breath hitting his lips caused them to tingle. The remark made his eyebrow rise and she took this moment to continue to take the floor. "You speak of not being "equipped" with love but you do have it in you. If you truly couldn't love then you wouldn't have sacrificed your life for your brother. People can be blood related and not give a shit about their relatives." There was curiousness in his eyes so Anzu finished what she had to say. "Love. Your love for your brother is why you work as hard as you do and do whatever you can to protect your brother." Every word that escaped her trembling lips came out like a harsh whisper. There was a prideful stance she held even though her vocals betrayed her. It was unnerving for him that the woman in front of him infuriated him but at the same time he almost felt that she was the one who held some answers for him. Answers to an emotional puzzle he's been trying to figure out for a very long time.

Other than his brother, there were no close bonds to anyone else in his life. Temptation of some kind of comforting connection nagged at him but he couldn't let himself. In his mind he had too much at stake. What could a fling hold for him; an opportunity at feeling something other than the agitation that came along with his job? A smirk then appeared on his icy expression.

"The love for a sibling is different from _falling in love_ with a woman." The conniving tone he held made her feel inadequate. Before she could say anything back, Seto took the opportunity to do something that would surely give her a nice shock. With her hair framing her face, his hands reached up on both sides of her face pushing the hair away and bringing her closer to him. With a husky whisper, his voice held such contempt and an edge contradicting his delicate movements. "Is this what you have been waiting for? A silly little school crush fantasy you dreamt up in your little head?" Their foreheads were resting against each other and he could hear her breathing hitch and saw her eyes close.

She took in the feeling of having this questionable man holding her but he was toying with her. It was clear he was just making another point and taking the moment to make her feel even more of a fool than she did last time.

"You're just toying with me." Sadness enveloped her voice. Those hands that held her face gently were covered by her own, only to hesitate before attempting to push his hands down. Cheerless blue eyes stared at the hard darkened blue eyes studying her.

Such a look on her face was rare, he knew. At that moment he realized something he wished he didn't regret. The reason for her struggle right now was because of him. Her pain should have been something he should ignore and even take a bit of joy knowing he could crush such a optimistic person. Isn't this what he wanted to do to her? To make her feel a centimeter tall for even thinking she could ever get inside his head? Yet, all he wanted to do was lean down a bit more and kiss that sad look away and he did just that when she started to move his hands off of her face.

It seemed like when he started he didn't want to stop touching her face with his lips. She stiffened the moment his lips started at her forehead in a comforting move. Her eyes widened when he pulled back only to kiss her cheek tenderly and experimentingly. Then he moved over to the other cheek, then to the top of her nose and back to her forehead.

"K…. Kaiba. What are you…."? Anything she had further to say was silenced when his hands wandered to her hair in a soft sweep and then back to her face. Seto was taking his time experimenting with this closeness with the girl and to hide it now seemed pointless to him. Taking a deep breath, his hand moved from her face down to her arms to hold them tightly.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Getting a little over the shock of what just occurred, she found her voice and shook her arms so he would loosen his grip. When she realized he was not about to let her go just yet her hands laid on his chest in an attempt to give them some type of distance.

"I'm not doing a damn thing. Now let go of me. I don't appreciate you toying with my emotions. I try to offer you my friendship but the only thing you are doing with my invitation is throwing it around and tearing it up in my face." Another stern sentence was about to come out when his lips started working itself around her face again.

"You would never let me toy with your emotions. You're too strong willed." He murmured between kisses, appreciating the fact that she wasn't one of those girls who practically painted their face with pounds of foundation. The only thing he noticed was a faint smell of lotion on her face. A hand wrapped itself on his wrist while the other kept still over his heart and she whimpered.

"Then you obviously have no idea about a woman's emotion. What you're doing right now is sending signals that we both know aren't genuine. I may have confessed something I knew you would take advantage of but at the same time I know the difference between you being serious and you just screwing with my head." Lips slowly dragged themselves to the corner of her mouth. If her head wasn't already against the door she would have backed up but she had no choice. All she did was stop talking and tug on his wrist that gave no leeway. "Please." Although his eyes were closed, lost in his own thoughts, she continued to search his face with her confused eyes.

A part of her was hoping that what was currently happening was true but it would be so unlike him. He had been so angry with her the last time that it would be doubtful that he had a sudden change of heart. It was just a game, right? It was some sort of test to see how far he would push her before she would break down in tears.

Just then his eyes shot open to look into hers. The edges of their lips touched sending sparks all around Anzus body. Looking into his eyes which were no longer dark and angry but light and amused only made her feel like her knees were about to give out on her. The grip on her arms loosened while he tilted his head so that their lips were aligned.

"What makes you different from the rest? Other women have tried to be in your position right now. They were nothing to me but you… " She expected what he did next although much to her surprise his kiss was not punishing. It was a slow coaxing kiss, which set her body on fire. There was no malice behind his intentions but only experiment. While he stole her lips he continued to look into her eyes. Even when she began to reciprocate the kiss he continued. Desperately she searched for any type of humor or satisfaction in his eyes that told her this was only a game he stirred up to pay her back from her meddling. The only thing she found was intrigue. Her reciprocation allowed him to further explore her mouth by prodding his tongue between her lips. Following his lead, she parted her lips almost automatically and allowed him to enter her mouth. The moment their tongues touched she moaned in the back of her throat as her knees buckled before Seto's frame helped support her. There was a mixture of the coffee she probably drank during class and cherries from her lip balm that he could taste. Closing her eyes she fell deep into his kisses and ministrations of his tongue. As he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth, Anzu let out a soft laugh. Her laugh could have been out of nervousness or out of humor but either way the laugh tugged at his heart just as much as she tugged his top lip with her teeth in retaliation.

Seeing her face no longer etched in sadness gave his heart another tug and once again his lips claimed hers as gentle as he could. Every kiss he gave her he knew she would accept whole-heartedly despite how he treated her in the past. Her feelings were spoken out loud to him and as much as he tried to decline her he still found himself standing in front of her, causing her moans and deep sighs. Much like someone who just awoke from dream too good to be true, he cautiously moved his lips away from hers so that his cheek was touching hers.

"I don't understand." Anzu heard him mumble against her hair. He then took her shoulders in his hands and pushed himself back so that their bodies were no longer touching. His eyes bore into hers trying to decipher what was going through his mind. "What is so damn special about you?" She looked at him darkly and silently cursed herself for falling for his sinful kisses. Full of hurt, her hands pushed his off of her shoulders making him step back even more.

"I never claimed myself to be "special" as you call it. I didn't come here to be insulted by you or for you to prove a stupid point!" Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt she half turned so she could leave the rooftop and forget about Kaiba and his senseless games. "I hope you got what you wanted out of this Kaiba but let me remind you I am not one of your mindless groupies" She spat his name out like a bad taste in her mouth although his mouth was far from ill tasting. Before she could continue and describe to him what harm she would cause him if he ever touched her again his low voice interrupted her.

"Why are you somehow burrowing yourself into my mind? Why is it that you enter my mind when I least expect it and it takes me hours to get rid of the thought of you?" It was a question he was asking mainly to himself but it caught her attention.

"I swear I don't even know if you're being truthful to me or if you're just playing mind games with me." Exasperated Anzu held onto the doorknob. "Why? Why did you kiss me?" If he was going to be harsh then she was thankful for her back facing him so that he wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her hurt expression.

With a huff, Seto slowly tried to regain his posture and tried to say something to make her feel foolish but nothing came to mind. He couldn't try to kick her while she seemed already down. Didn't he start kissing her because he wanted that frown he knew she currently wore on her face away?

"I.." What words could express the turmoil going on in both his head and heart? How could he just forget what he was and who she was and… "…let go." There was so much disbelief in his voice.

"Was it a mistake then? What just happened… was it a mistake?" Anzu's jaw clenched and she tried to fight back tears. He wasn't one to just be so open like he is now. She knew that at any moment she would no longer be exposed to this side of him and although she broke through him for this moment, she also knew that it would be a long time before he made this 'mistake' again. A gentle hand laid on the hand that tightly held the doorknob and moved it away from it. With her hand still in his warm bigger hand he guided her body so that she was facing him. The warmth of his hand left hers and he opened the door behind her. There was a strange look on his face. It was nor angry or passive. His face held no emotion that could lead her to any conclusions.

"It was me being open for the first time." Confusion hit her face as he stepped to the side so he could walk around her and exit. Before he could, it was her hand that now grasped his wrist.

"That doesn't answer my question. Was it a mistake? What did it mean?" Her courage came out of nowhere. It could be so simple to break her heart but there was no point in doing so. What did she have to lose? He humiliated her the day before but now they were alone with no witnesses to her hearts demise.

A part of him accepted that this loud obnoxious nosey girl had held onto a part of his heart and it was just up to him to either take her in or push her out. With a flick of his wrist, her hand let go but as quick as a blink she found herself a centimeter away from his face and his hands taking hold of her petite face.

"Does it matter? Honestly Anzu does it matter?" The shock of hearing her name come out of his mouth made her eyes widen. At first he didn't understand the change in her facial expression but quickly realized why.

"Damn it." He grounded out and gave her face a shake. "What the hell have you done to me?"

"It matter because I told you before I want to be in your life!" Anzu shouted in his face. Lowering her voice she hesitated with her next words. "But if you don't want me in your life then enough with this." Once again he huffed and let her go before he spun around on his heel with his hands in his pockets. "Seto." She called out calmly. When he let her go she saw the battle he was going through in his eyes for a moment. "It's a simple yes or no question; was it a mistake?"

"No." Was the word he barely ground out as he walked down the steps and away from her. The loud slamming of the door didn't even faze her as she stared where his retreating figure was. It was almost amusing to realize that he kind of ran away from her just now. A proud man like never was the kind who would retreat but what was more surprising to her was she still felt his lips on hers. This feeling, even though she was now staring at a steel door and was by herself, reassured her that everything DID happen. Kaiba pushing her against the door and kissing her like a desperate man indeed happened.

The only reason why she came up her was so that she could clear her head. Instead she found herself in the very situation she tried to avoid but she also ended up in a surprising twist of a situation. He let himself go enough to show her something he claimed he didn't have in him. Feeling like she won a battle she took a deep breath and took in the scenery before her. She didn't know what today meant but she knew that mask he held on so protectively cracked by her delicate self. What she also did know was that despite what was going to be in store for her in the future, she once shared a moment with a man who told her he was not capable of any action of love but yet his actions told her otherwise.

* * *

Perhaps one day I'll combine these one shots together. I want to say that they're in college so I have to go back and fix some of the older one shots but there ya have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and what my demented little mind came up with!


End file.
